


[完结]无JC拆卸之电话指导（爵警）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 爵士X警车, 爵警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之电话指导（爵警）

“给你十个周期（cycle）。”警车躺到充电床上，打开自己的对接面板。  
“你是在表达被我拆的不满？”爵士趴在警车的胸甲上，他的膝轴承稳稳地撑在警车腰胯两侧。“我有那么快吗？”  
“最多一个大周期。我还有事情没处理完。”警车动作利索地把最后一块装甲丢开，躺平，冲爵士招招手。“来吧。”  
“哦警车，你能不能别这么无趣，拆卸又不是办公……”  
“你已经浪费了一个周期了。”警车善意地提醒爵士，只是他的口气怎么听也不够“善意”。  
爵士撇嘴。警车总是这样，无论他是拆还是被拆，似乎对接对他来说只是一件程序化的事情，可以用数据逻辑来演算的程序。  
“不是吗？在你被拆的时候，82%的时间发声器音量会提高两格。”警车最不缺的就是数据。

突然的通讯声打断了他们。不过爵士没打算停，他趴在警车的胸甲线路上，伸手点了点警车的嘴唇，充满暗示地在警车的唇角摩挲。  
编码显示这个通讯来自烟幕。  
“一会儿不要发出奇怪的声音哦，宝贝。”爵士收回手指，舔了舔指尖。  
又是这套小把戏。警车不屑地想。在对接的过程中忽然来电话，被拆的欲仙欲死的时候还要保持发声器的镇静。爵士很喜欢玩这样的恶作剧，他的火种里都是这种邪恶的小念头。警车不介意陪他玩一玩，毕竟，一边一本正经地开会念报告一边在内线里被爵士撩已经让他能熟练应付这些状况。  
警车冲爵士做了个噤声的手势，爵士乖巧地点头，用唇语说“放心吧”。  
警车接起烟幕的通讯。  
“烟幕，什么事……”  
“天啊警车！你绝对不相信我今天遇到了什么事？！”还没等警车问完，烟幕兴奋的声音就沿着电磁信号传了过来，警车不由得皱了皱眉。  
爵士低头亲吻警车的额头，湿漉漉的舌尖在上面打转。  
“好吧，如果可以，我想你应该先喝点什么来庆祝一下……”警车偏过头，躲避着爵士的舌头。3IC百折不挠地又握住他的门翼，开始细细地把玩。  
“你都还没听我说！”烟幕的声音更高了，爵士都听的清清楚楚。  
“好吧，你说。”警车推开爵士捣乱的手。  
“我今天约到了敌无双！”警车觉得烟幕兴奋的火种都快从那头跳过来了。  
“这是个不错的消息，你不是跟我提过他很多次了吗？你总是说他机体高大，如果在充电床上一定能把你拆到爽飞……哦天啊！”警车忽然惊叫一声，爵士刚刚恶意地掐住了他的输出管。  
“怎么了警车？”  
“没事…你继续…”警车平复了一下风扇功率，抬起腰部，让输出管在爵士的手里缓缓地小幅度移动。  
他要让爵士知道，在床上会撩的，并不只是他一个。  
“今天他忽然联系了我，说想请我喝一杯，我就知道事情没那么简单！”  
“然后你们就去对接了？”警车的输出管在爵士手里开始变得饱满，接口也开始湿润。他用空余的一只手拉过爵士，在他额头上吻了一下，以示自己没有认输，主动权依然掌握在他手里。  
爵士舔舔嘴唇，俯身亲吻警车的下巴。警车光滑的面甲对爵士来说总是有致命的吸引力，洁白的涂漆让他恨不得在上面狠狠咬一口。  
事实上他的确这么做了。干净的面甲上留下了一排浅浅的牙印。  
还好警车早有准备，才没当着烟幕的电话叫出声来。他瞪了爵士一眼，顺便咬了咬他头雕上的小角。  
爵士爱死了他们之间的这种小游戏。警车有时候会喜欢咬他，当然并不用力。  
这可是充满爱意的小游戏啊。  
“没有那么快，但是我知道他心里有想法，他快要走了，想得到我的答复……”  
“那你的答复呢？”警车赶在爵士把手指伸到他嘴里之前问出了自己的话。他小心地偏过头，用嘴唇包裹住爵士的手指，慢慢舔吮着黑色的手指。  
“我的答复？拜托警车，我不可能在敌无双伏在我接收器边说话的时候保持镇静的！接收器可是我们达特森最敏感的地方！之一！”  
爵士嘻嘻笑着趴在警车胸甲上，手指在警车的接收器边沿描摹着。  
——最敏感的地方？  
——你不是早就知道吗？  
——这不一样，甜心。我想听你亲口说出来。  
警车决定无视爵士内线里的调戏，继续跟烟幕对话。可是爵士发坏地不肯把他嘴里的手指拿出来，还故意夹住他的舌头逗弄，警车完全没法说话。  
“你说对吧，警车？”那头烟幕还在追问。  
警车没办法，只好在内线里投降。暂时的。  
——对，接收器是我最敏感的地方……哦……不，轻一点爵士……  
爵士终于把手指撤了出去，却又换到了另一个地方，他的接收器上，在那里轻慢地揉捏他的接收器边沿，手指拨弄里面的传感元件，警车咬牙抵抗着逐渐升起的快感。  
“所以你答应他了是吗？”警车终于勉强组织出一句话来。  
“其实不瞒你说，我起初还想矜持一下，虽然这个词跟我一向也没什么关系，不过他居然把我推在墙角，把手放在我的保险杠下面！我都要疯了！他怎么知道达特森这里是要害！我怀疑他绝对做过功课了！”  
爵士立刻又有了新的目标。  
——甜心，你以前可没说过保险杠下面也能让你兴奋。  
——那是因为你没问过。  
——那我到底错过了多少好东西呢？  
爵士在内线里问着，低头舔了舔警车的保险杠边缘，护目镜下闪着小恶魔的光。警车一点也不觉得那是好事，他下意识地想推开爵士，却被爵士抢先按住了手，随后，保险杠下的电线被一条条湿润，因为胸甲太大警车看不到下面，但是却能清晰地感到爵士的舌头扫过的地方变得黏腻而火热。  
“好吧，不错，所以你们算成了是吧？”警车想赶紧结束和烟幕的通讯，他现在有点拿不准自己是否能坚持到通话结束。  
“警车，我是那么容易被搞定的TF吗？”烟幕显然没打算结束通讯，他压低了声线，小声地说。“但是说真的，敌无双的手指摸到接口外沿的时候，我浑身发抖只想让他赶紧进来。我从来没想过接口外沿都这么的……嗯，让人销魂。”  
——我上次舔到你接口外沿的时候你其实很舒服吧？  
——没有，我和烟幕不一样。  
——是吗？那要不要再试试？  
——不，别碰那！  
警车的表情有一丝波动，随后他的大腿迅速合拢，拼命想掩盖住自己的接口。但是他忘记了，这次的主导是爵士。  
而现在，爵士正在提醒着他这一点。  
黑色的手指分开警车白色的大腿，爵士耐心地抚摸着警车大腿内侧，指尖摩挲着装甲缝隙，他牢牢地按住警车的膝盖，手指逐渐上移到大腿根部，对接面板早被警车自己拆掉，大好风景一览无余，爵士甚至能看到通道里面挂着点滴的润滑液。  
但是爵士并不急于进入警车。他想看看烟幕的话是否适用自家甜心。  
柔软的舌头舔舐着警车的接口外沿，爵士温情脉脉地含住最外缘的传感节点，轻轻用舌尖拨弄那里。  
警车险些叫出来。他死死地咬住自己的手指才控制住，烟幕在那边说的话他已经听不进去了，处理器里被高温警报占满。  
爵士不需要警车的回答，通道里不断流出的润滑液就是警车最好的回复。  
“警车，你在听我说吗？”烟幕忽然问。  
警车的理智暂时被拉回了处理器。“我，我在。”  
“怎么了，你出什么事了吗？要不要我过去看看你？”烟幕关切地问。  
“不，你别过来！……我是说，我很好，没事，没事。”  
“真的没事？”烟幕还是不放心。  
“真的没事，我很好……哦天啊爵士你在干什么！”忽然感觉到爵士的舌头撤了出去，警车还没来得及松一口气，就感觉另一个更粗大更坚硬的东西顶在了他的接口入口处。  
“你和爵士在一起？你们怎么了？”  
“我们没事……在讨论工作……没事的话我先挂了……”警车已经不想再继续这个通讯了。  
烟幕顿了一下，然后语气轻快地回复：“好吧，我不打扰你们了。对了，你跟爵士对接的时候有个问题一定要注意，千万别让他刺激你输出管上的顶洞，不然你会哭的。虽然我也没见过你哭是什么样子的。OK，亲爱的弟弟，Bye~”  
这个炉渣，他绝对是故意的！！！  
警车想捂住通讯器已经来不及了，因为他看到爵士的嘴角翘起了一个不怀好意的弧度。  
滚烫的输出管猛地戳进警车的对接通道里，几乎是毫不留情，更谈不上半分温柔，爵士就那么带着席卷一切的气势，肆无忌惮地撞开警车对接通道里所有的金属褶皱，接口被撑开到最大，通道被挤得饱胀到极点，润滑液从对接设备的摩擦处争先恐后地流出，却丝毫不能缓解那里传来羞耻的撞击声。  
“不，爵士，慢一点……太快了……”警车把通讯器扔在一边，双手攀上爵士的后背。银白色的大腿挂在爵士的腰间，过多的高热透过两人相连接的部位散发出来。  
“没错，是应该慢一点。”爵士坏笑着，放慢了抽插的速度，缓缓地用管身摩擦着警车的内壁，然后腾出一只手，一把握住了警车的输出管。  
“炉渣，放手！”警车用尽全力去推爵士，却被爵士拽住了手，随后放进嘴里，从容不迫地舔了起来。  
腿被压着，手被抓住，好吧，再没什么可以反抗的能力了。  
“烟幕说的到底准不准呢？”爵士放慢了语气，伏在警车接收器边小声却又足够让他听到。  
警车的后背猛地绷直，连门翼都立了起来。  
“试一试就知道了。”爵士的手包裹着警车已经发烫的输出管，用拇指抠弄着顶端的小洞。  
警车紧紧地咬住下唇，努力克制着自己不发出声音，尽量分散着自己的注意力和爵士对抗，感觉到爵士捏到了一个节点上，让他不舒服地闷哼了一声，好不容易分散的注意力立即回到了被爵士握在手中的输出管上。爵士不紧不慢地轻缓揉抚，上下套弄，没几下就把警车逼到了极限，输出管顶端已经渗出了透明的液体，警车的手用力抓住身下的床单，陷入过载前的颤抖。  
爵士忽然用拇指堵住了顶端的孔洞。  
所有的液体被迫回流，警车的输出管顿时饱胀了一圈。  
感觉到被封住的痛苦，警车难耐地发出几声喘息。  
“放手……”警车艰难地说，他大口置换着气体，保险杠下的引擎发出渴望的低吼。  
爵士的回应是俯身舔吻他的嘴唇。  
“我以长官的名义命令你……”警车已经说不出完整的句子，他的对接设备快把自己烫化了。  
“长官？”爵士在舌尖玩味着这个词，忽然笑起来。他咬住警车的下唇，护目镜和警车的光学镜相对。“如你所愿，长官。”  
通道里的冲刺忽然加速，爵士带着一种近乎凶狠的气势狠狠地撞进警车的内壁，他小幅度地退出一些，又深深地挺进，每一次抽插都几乎要擦破警车的通道管线。即使不用烟幕提醒，爵士也清楚地知道警车最敏感的节点在哪里，也完全知道什么样的角度能进入到更深。虽然警车在对接过程中不喜欢说那些话，但是爵士丰富的实践经验已经让他对警车的机体了如指掌。  
在最后的关头，爵士用力顶开了警车的油箱入口，在他的管身头部碾过入口处的神经丛时，爵士飞快地放开了握着警车输出管的手，白色的液体从警车的输出管和接口里喷涌而出，溅得爵士腹甲上到处都是。  
当然，那液体不光是警车的。

【后记1】  
“你告诉我，对接是你插他，又不是他插你，怎么会警车的输出管被损伤成这样？”救护车生无可恋开始他工作中最不想进行的一个部分。  
爵士可怜巴巴地看着检修台上昏迷的警车，并如实告诉了救护车。  
救护车挥着扳手连吼带踹地把爵士赶了出去。据当时路过的铁皮说，那个样子的救护车，可有气势了，特别帅气，简直让人想跪倒膜拜。

【后记2】  
“我想知道你请我喝一杯的理由是什么，爵士。”  
“没理由，就是想请你，仅此而已，烟幕。”  
“好吧。”  
年长的达特森端起酒杯一饮而尽。门外跑进来的飞过山一眼看到了他，过来拉住他说：“烟幕你在这儿！救护车在找你，快跟我过去！”  
“救护车找我什么事？”烟幕疑惑地放下酒杯，准备和飞过山一起离开。  
“我也不知道。警车已经躺在他维修室了，看起来救护车面色不善，今天你们达特森和他反冲吗？”  
烟幕恍然大悟。“就跟救护车说你没找到我。下次我会给你带一个威尔星的新式武器！”  
看着飞过山跑远的背影，烟幕才松了一口气。“你撇责任也别拉我当垫背啊，爵士。请我喝一杯也不行。”  
“不不不，你误会了。”爵士伸出手指在他光镜前晃了晃。“警车哭起来，真的挺好看的。我只是想看看你在救护车面前会不会哭。”


End file.
